mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Poohbear71102/mln-mart
=Orders= Lavalloveseris I saw you don't know how to get a Strawberry. Anwser: Click on a FRIEND'S farm pet module rank 1 multiple times and there will be chances you will recive 15 straw berries via mail Quick Question Where do I place my order????Lavalloveseris (talk) 03:26, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Strawberry jam Trade 10 Strawberries on Henrietta's page to get the Blueprint :) Asathegreat7 (talk) 20:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC) how to order you press new topic Lavalloveseris's Order ( Promise I Won't cancel this one) Can I have 5 nitro. My mln usernme is lavalloveseris I think i might already have you on my friendlist I know you're mln username is chris343 which module do i click on? The trio preformance? 17:17, February 2, 2014 (UTC) the nitros will be 45 clicks and put the 45 anywhere[[User:Poohbear71|'Poohbear71']] (message me here) 16:25, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I suppose I clicked 45 times. If you think I didn't, tell me. You can send the 5 nitro now. 21:38, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I have the nitro. I also saw you need apple butter. I can send you one now. 13:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ok how much clicks should i give you and 5 apple butters[[User:Poohbear71|'Poohbear71']] (message me here) 18:53, February 4, 2014 (UTC) 5 clicks should do on the DEM (dinosaur excavatioon module) P.S.There is a glicth on my computer so i can't send it to you yet 21:34, February 4, 2014 (UTC) clicked[[User:Poohbear71|'Poohbear71']] (message me here) 22:37, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'm gonna retry to send it to you. tell me if you get it. 03:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I did not get it try restarting your computer[[User:Poohbear71|'Poohbear71']] (message me here) 16:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will. 00:35, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I'll use another plan. Accept the friendrequest by laval8177. that is my alternate account. he will send you the item 00:38, February 6, 2014 (UTC) phantom orchid I need 2 phantom orchids Asa (talk) 15:06, January 6, 2014 (UTC) it will be 6 clicks or 2 worker bees 17:51, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I will pay 2 worker bees Asa (talk) 18:34, January 6, 2014 (UTC) what is your mln username 21:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC)` 21:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) actually I need 3 and my username is asathegreat7 Then the price is 9 clicks or 3 worker bees 12:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I will pay the clicks Asa (talk) 14:35, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok my mln username is chris3433 give them to my trio pefromence I clicked :) Asathegreat7 (talk) 20:12, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ok sent the items 20:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) T-Squares Can I get 10 T-Squares please? --Netbag (talk) 22:52, June 21, 2014 (UTC) IT will take about 10 days for the potted plants to get made so please be patcint 01:41, June 22, 2014 (UTC) OK. What do you want me to click? --Netbag (talk) 01:42, June 22, 2014 (UTC) 70 clicks to the pet snake moudle sorry for the wait it turns out rank 7 reguires flowers 20:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Did you ever click the module? 23:24, November 28, 2014 (UTC)